Dismantle, Repair
by kage-no-tenshi16
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN AS OF 30 AUGUST 2012


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or Ouran High School Host Club (Bisco Hatori).

Prologue: Dismantle, Repair

He bowed his head in regret and in remembrance to all those who had fallen. The battle was over and Voldemort was dead. Harry could only wish that the battle was done long before the needless destruction and death. Without it, little Teddy would have his parents. Hogwarts wouldn't be in such a situation. But it was a war. That enough tells that destruction and death was imminent.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" The voices of his friends rang over the silence of the area. Harry lifted his head and was about to shout in answer. However, as fate would have it, a green light struck his body and he knew no more.

'Well, this is bloody great. I save the world and I die instead of having a happy ending. Where are my parents? Sirius? Professor Dumbledore?'

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

'Beeping? What the bloody hell? I shouldn't be hearing a beeping sound. I should be **dead**!'

Harry struggled to open his eyes. White swarmed his vision. His body ached as if it had not moved in years. He moved his head to the side and found what appeared to be a muggle hospital. His throat burned and itched as he tried to say a word when he heard a clang.

His eyes stared at the direction of the door. There stood a young nurse standing in shock, her clipboard on the ground. "Doctor, the patient in room 502 is awake! Doctor!"

'Why aren't I dead?' Harry only had time to think that before a doctor entered in his room.

"Get him a cup of water nurse. I'm sure our patient has a lot of questions." The doctor ordered the nurse while standing there looking for all the world calm and patient.

Harry greedily drank the water offered to him. He tried to not make a spill but his hands were shaking so hard. It was so much trouble to control his body's movements. After finishing the cup, Harry asked "What's going on? Where am I?" 'Why aren't I dead?'

"I'm Doctor Robinson. You are currently at Groeswen Hospital. Do you remember anything at all?" No real emotions came up on the doctor's face. He only stared into Harry's eyes in a clinical and analytical way.

Harry noted that the nurse left. With a mental sigh of relief, he thought about the question. "My name is Harry Potter. My mother is Lily Potter nee Evans. My father is James Potter. Other than that, I don't know anything else. What's happened? Why am I here?"

Doctor Robinson quickly jotted something down on his clipboard. A moment of silence occurred before he said anything. "Today is July 30, 1991. Tomorrow you will be turning 11 years old. Six years ago, your parents and you were in an automobile accident. It was raining too hard and the other car didn't see your parents' car.

I'm sorry to tell you this, but your father died on impact. Your mother was able to protect you with her body but died in the hospital. I was her doctor at the time and before she died, she asked that you be put on life support until your eleventh birthday. You ended up having that scar on your forehead, but you also were put in a coma.

Luckily, you woke up before we could pull the plug on you. Quite the luck you have there, Mr. Potter. However, your recovery is quite the miracle itself. There are few people, if any at all, that can wake up from a six year long coma and piece together sentences, thoughts, and movements like you yourself have. I'm sure you will be quite the medical mystery that everybody would like to figure out. Are there any questions?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He's eleven years old, not seventeen years old. Was everything that he remembered merely a figment of his imagination? Was this really reality? What was he supposed to do? 'Which world am I supposed to believe?' "I… I don't think I have any questions… But are there any relatives I can go to? Do my parents have a will? When can I be let out?"

Doctor Robinson closed his eyes and let go of a sigh. "I'm afraid you don't have any relatives left. Your father was apparently the only one left in the family aside from now you. Your mother's side of the family… There was only your aunt who married and has a son your age, but they have declared that they want nothing to do with you. You do have a godfather that we can contact. His name is Sirius Black. We will contact him after I leave the room. Concerning your parents' will, that will be brought up by Mr. Black. Your condition will be under observation to ensure that everything will be alright.

I don't know what else to say Mr. Potter. I'm not your family doctor. You were placed under my care seeing as to how I was present at your mother's death. I am sorry that you have lost your parents at such a young age. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me over the course of the next few days until your release. I now have other patients to go to. I will leave you to process the information."

With that said, he walked out of the room. Harry was in a stupor. He couldn't believe this, but Sirius was alive. He wasn't completely alone… But how much of his Sirius is this one? Were the others okay? Did they even exist? "What do I believe? What's real: my memories or this reality? What do I do now?"

~Time Break~

Over the next four days, Harry went through some physical therapy to regain control of his body. It was long and strenuous but it was necessary. Over the past six years, the nurses have been moving his legs and arms to keep his muscles in shape, but with the mind now active, he had to work on his control.

But he really worked on the exercises because he didn't want to think too much about his memories of Hogwarts. He didn't want to focus on the concerns he had that none of his friends were real. That everything was just a lie. Harry feared that if he had too much time on his hands, he would break down from his thoughts. If anything at all, he didn't want to remember and question every single aspect of his life.

Many of the adults of the hospital had a certain liking to Harry. In consideration, Harry was mentally seventeen years old (even if it was to himself) so he was certainly more mature than the average eleven year old. They held an exasperated affection towards him, especially when Harry kept asking when he could leave. Even in this life, Harry couldn't stand hospitals.

On the fifth day, Harry was eating his lunch when Doctor Robinson came in. "Harry, you have a visitor. He was away for a few days but we finally managed to get in contact with him. He's very excited to see you." At that moment, a man entered the room. Harry knew without a doubt that this was Sirius Black, but the doubt still settled in his thoughts about reality. "This is Sirius Black. He was your father's best friend and your godfather. I'll leave you two to get acquainted, but if you need anything, just call for somebody."

Harry could only stare at the man before him. He looked so much like his Sirius without the gaunt look that came from Azkaban. But was this his Sirius? He couldn't know for sure. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He didn't want to lose what little hope he had left but he had to try.

"Hello. So you're Sirius?" Harry greeted. He was still unsure but it was a good start.

"Yeah. Wow. You look so much like James but your eyes… They are definitely Lily's. How's the hospital food by the way? Is it as gross as people say?"

"The food's alright, but I sure wish they had something else to drink. Water and milk aren't my exact favorites. I want to leave too." Harry didn't detect any recognition from the man before him but he hoped that something could be caught with his favorite drink.

"Well, we'll get you out soon. We'll have to tutor you to catch you up with your peers, so how about home schooling?" This answer destroyed Harry's last hope. There was no awareness caught with how Harry wanted something else to drink beyond water and milk. There were no secret answers. No clues whatsoever to let him know about his Sirius. This ruled out an alternate dimension but it didn't rule out which reality in his mind is the truth.

"Y-Yeah. Can't wait. Should you go out and start that now? I can leave then, right? And what about my parents' will? Any news on that?"

"We'll talk about that will later. I'll go talk to the doctors and we'll leave." With that said, the man left.

Deep inside, Harry felt more of his hope die out. Sirius. This Sirius isn't his. He knew the face and the name, but he didn't know this man. He's eleven years old and he still didn't know the truth in his mind.

'I guess the only thing I can do now is to keep myself busy. This could be good though… It's a new start for me. I just need to separate the memories somehow… A journal maybe? Ugh… School again. At least I'll be homeschooled to catch up on things…"

With those thoughts in mind, Harry could only do what cards he was dealt with: Continue on in life. Dismantle and repair his life.

~ Tsuzuku ~

So I decided to rewrite the story even though I only had three chapters out. I want to make it more realistic and work on my character development. There are a lot of unanswered questions from the original story. Hopefully I can add more development to it. I'm sorry to those who read the original story but this version may give a better understanding of what's going on.

I will be a very slow updater so please don't expect many updates at a time. Future chapters may or may not be as long as this one, but I will try. At most, you can expect an update on Friday, April 22, 2011. From there, I will be updating this story every two weeks on Friday.


End file.
